Progressieve rock
Progressieve rock (Progressive rock, ook wel prog of prog-rock genoemd) is een vorm van rock georiënteerde kunstmuziek die opkwam in de jaren 60 en haar hoogtepunt bereikte in de jaren 70 en 80. Progressieve rock werd geboren vanuit de wens om geen rekening te willen houden met belemmeringen die gelden voor populaire muziek, zoals eenvoudige teksten, en korte nummers die op de radio worden uitgezonden. Geschiedenis De voorlopers De stijl kwam op in de jaren 60 nadat in 1966 The Beach Boys met het album Pet Sounds en The Beatles met Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band de popmuziek in een nieuwe richting hadden gebracht, waarin meer plaats was voor experiment en vernieuwing. Bands als Procol Harum en Moody Blues verwerkten daarna elementen uit de klassieke muziek in hun werk. Klassieke progressieve rock De klassieke progressieve rock zelf ontwikkelt zich vanaf 1969 eerst voornamelijk in Engeland, en bereikt een hoogtepunt in de jaren zeventig met als belangrijkste bands Genesis, Gentle Giant, Jethro Tull, King Crimson, Pink Floyd, Van Der Graaf Generator en Yes. De muziek is vaak pretentieus, voor de liefhebbers in positieve zin, voor critici in negatieve zin. En niet alleen de muziek is bombastisch, de uitvoering daaromheen ook. Emerson, Lake & Palmer vuurden een kanon af tijdens hun live shows, Gentle Giant gebruikte meer dan 30 verschillende instrumenten tijdens een show, en Jethro Tull bracht het album Thick As A Brick uit in een krant, waarbij het meer tijd kostte om de krant te maken dan het album zelf. Naarmate de jaren zeventig vorderen, gaat de stijl steeds meer aan het eigen gewicht ten onder. Bands bestaan vaak weliswaar uit vaardige muzikanten, maar in 1977 zorgt de punk voor een omwenteling en verschuift de waardering van critici en publiek van perfectionische, pretentieuze muziek naar rauwe expressieve, primaire 3-akkoorden rock. Rond 1980 is de stijl op sterven na dood. Slechts enkele bands blijven doorgaan, anderen wijzigen hun muzikale koers. De bands blijven succesvol voor het trouwe publiek. Op enkele uitzonderingen na (zoals Pink Floyd en Genesis) is het grote mainstream succes van de bands echter voorbij. Neo-Prog Een opleving van de stijl volgt enkele jaren later, met bands als Marillion en IQ. Van een progressieve stijl is dan geen sprake meer doordat veel bands die tot deze Neo-Prog behoren sterk teruggrijpen op de muziek van oorspronkelijke bands zoals Genesis, en dus weinig origineel zijn. Hoewel in de jaren 80 en 90 veel van de oude bands een comeback maken is prog-rock een wat geforceerd aandoende stijl geworden voor een beperkte groep liefhebbers, die weinig invloed meer uitoefent op de rest van de muziekwereld. Retro-Prog Pas in de jaren 90 kan er weer van een opleving in artistieke zin gesproken worden, door bands als Porcupine Tree, The Flower Kings, Spock's Beard / Neal Morse en TransAtlantic. Medio jaren '90 werd ook Progressieve metal - Progrock met heavymetalinvloeden - populairder. Bands als het Nederlandse Ayreon, met zijn symfonische spacy rock-opera's, het Amerikaanse Tool, met hun duistere moeilijke teksten, en het Amerikaanse Dream Theater, met hun bekende virtuositeit, zorgden voor een opleving van het genre. Kenmerken prog-rock Er zijn bepaalde aspecten in de progressieve rockmuziek die kenmerkend zijn voor het genre. Niet elke band zal al deze aspecten hebben, en de lijst is ook onvolledig, maar ze komen wel opvallend vaak voor. *'Lange composities', soms meer dan 20 minuten, met soms ingewikkelde melodieën, ritmes en harmonische ontwikkeling. Vaak worden deze muziekstukken epics genoemd. Deze stukken zijn niet erg commercieel, omdat liedjes op de radio in de regel tussen de 3 en 5 minuten duren. Een vroeg voorbeeld (misschien wel het eerste in de popmuziek) is In Held Twas In I van Procol Harum, van 17:30 minuten. Andere beroemde voorbeelden zijn Rush's 20-minuten 2112, Genesis' 23-minuten Supper's Ready, Yes' dubbelalbum Tales from Topographic Oceans wat slechts uit vier nummers bestaat, en Jethro Tull's 44-minuten Thick as a Brick en 45-minuten A Passion Play, beide een compleet album (LP lengte was ongeveer 45 minuten) bestaande uit een enkel nummer. *Gerelateerd aan de lange composities zijn de zgn. suites - stukken die zijn opgebouwd uit kortere delen, vaak met elk hun eigen titel. De hechtheid in de muzikale relaties tussen deze delen is zeer verscheiden. Soms bestaan er nauwelijks muzikale relaties tussen de delen, en werden de delen samengesteld voor het vertellen van een verhaal of voor atmosfeerverandering. In andere gevallen volgt de componist een klassieke toenadering, met hoge eisen aan interne relaties. Deze delen worden soms hoe dan ook als aparte nummers gebruikt in liveoptredens. Yes' Close to the Edge is opgebouwd uit vier stukken, Rush's Hemispheres uit zeven, Caravans Nine Feet Underground uit acht en Pink Floyd's Shine On You crazy Diamond en Renaissances Scheherazade uit negen. Jethro Tull's A Passion Play bestaat tekstmatig uit vier stukken; muzikaal uit 15. *'De teksten zijn ingewikkeld en soms ondoorgrondelijk' voor de luisteraar, met vaak onderwerpen als sciencefiction, fantasie, geschiedenis, religie, oorlog en chaos. Zelden zul je nummers tegenkomen, zoals wel in de popmuziek, over liefde en seks, en nog veel minder over onbetwistbare dagelijkse dingen als dansen en auto's. **Veel prog-rockbands willen met hun teksten commentaar geven op de maatschappij, maar zijn zelden direct politiek. Wel willen ze mensen vaak meer laten nadenken over allerhande thema's. Genesis' Selling England By The Pound is een thema over commercialisme versus naturalisme, Emerson, Lake & Palmer's Brain Salad Surgery gaat over de gevaren van het vervangen van de mens door machines. Jethro Tull's Aqualung geeft kritiek op georganiseerde religies, met name het instituut kerk. *'Conceptalbums' is gerelateerd aan de teksten: Een conceptalbum is een album waarvan de nummers allemaal gaan over hetzelfde onderwerp, en vaak een verhaal vertellen. Soms wordt dit aangeduid met de term rock opera. Voorbeelden zijn Genesis' The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway, The Moody Blues' Days Of Future Passed, Pink Floyd's The Wall, Animals, Wish You Were Here en Dark Side Of The Moon, Dream Theater's Metropolis Part II: Scenes From A Memory en Jethro Tull's Thick as a Brick, A Passion Play en Too Old To Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young To Die!. *Prominent gebruik van ongebruikelijke instrumenten en ongebruikelijke zangstijlen. Niet-Westerse instrumenten en percussie, alsmede Westerse toetseninstrumenten als synthesizer, piano, Hammond-orgel en Mellotron zijn meer prominent in prog dan in andere rockgenres. Bekend is ook Ian Andersons gebruik van de dwarsfluit als rockinstrument. Zang wordt vaker dan in andere populaire muziek gekenmerkt door meerstemmigheid, eventueel polyfonisch en soms met kontrapunt. Stemgebruik vertoont verscheidenheid, vaak binnen één stuk, zowel qua dynamiek als klank. Qua zangstijl zijn bijvoorbeeld Porcupine Tree, Gentle Giant en Van Der Graaf Generator opvallend. **Wellicht verrassend is dat het gebruik van orkesten en koren minder voorkwam in de prog-rock van de jaren 60 en 70 dan gedacht. Vaak werden deze geluiden elektronisch nagebootst door middel van bijvoorbeeld een Mellotron. **Ook komen in de prog-rock redelijk veel multi-instrumentalisten voor als Ian Anderson, Mike Oldfield en Neal Morse. *'Ongebruikelijke maatsoorten, ritmetechnieken, toonladders en afstemming.' De prog-rock staat wel bekend om het gebruik van afwijkende maatsoorten en veel tempowisselingen binnen een nummer. Enkele voorbeelden zijn Supper's ready van Genesis, waarin het deel Apocalypse in 9/8 in 9/8Het gaat hierbij niet om de meer gebruikelijk 9/8 in 3 groepen van 3/8, maar om een samenstelling van 3/8+2/8+4/8. is (deels met orgelsolo in 4/4), het intro en middenstuk van Firth of Fifth van Genesis (waarbij de maatsoort regelmatig wisselt, o.a. 13/16), Red van King Crimson (o.a. 5/8), Stranger in your soul van Transatlantic (o.a. 7/8, 5/4, verschillende tempowisselingen), Tom Sawyer (o.a. 7/8) en YYZ (intro 10/8) van Rush. Ook wordt er veel gebruikgemaakt van polymetriek, zoals in King Crimson's Thela Hun Ginjeet (7/8 en 4/4) en Discipline (5/8 en 4/4), en in Jacob's Ladder(5/4+6/4 en 4/4) van Rush. *Een extreme variabiliteit van geluidsterkte, van fluisterstil tot zeer luide passages binnen een nummer. Karakteristiek is dat daardoor de aandacht op de muziek wordt gevestigd. *'Invloeden vanuit de klassieke muziek'. Bijvoorbeeld Emerson, Lake & Palmer hebben arrangementen van Copland, Bartók en Moussorgsky gespeeld. Hun album Pictures at an Exhibition was een eigen bewerking van Moussorgskys De schilderijententoonstelling. Jethro Tull heeft Bourée gebaseerd is op een stuk van Bach en Pavane van Fauré. Yes begon lange tijd elk optreden met een stuk uit Stravinskys Firebird Suite. Maar naast deze 'covers' wordt er veel inspiratie opgedaan in de klassieke muziek en in nummers verwerkt zonder dat het oorspronkelijke stuk direct herkenbaar is. *Het visuele aspect zoals de podiumact, maar ook het artwork is opmerkelijk. De trend is gezet door The Beatles (alhoewel geen prog-rockband) met Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Sommige prog-rockbands werden bekend door hun opmerkelijke albumhoezen. Er zijn zelfs designstudios bekend geworden door hun werk voor beroemde artiesten: Roger Dean voor zijn werk met Yes, en Storm Thorgerson en zijn studio Hipgnosis voor hun werk met Pink Floyd. H.R. Giger's schilderij voor Emerson, Lake & Palmer's Brain Salad Surgery is een van de opmerkelijkste en omstreden albumhoezen aller tijden vanwege de illusie van een penis onder de kin van een vrouw, die later weggepoetst moest worden. *'Gebruik van geluidseffecten'. Vooral Pink Floyd is hier beroemd om, met bijvoorbeeld Speak To Me (het openingsnummer van Dark Side Of The Moon). Maar ook een band als Jethro Tull maakte hier gebruik van, zoals de oorlogsgeluiden op de achtergrond in het nummer War Child. Herkomst progressieve rockbands Progressieve rock is vooral een Europese aangelegenheid, in Amerika is prog-rock meer vermengd met hardrock. *De meeste en belangrijkste bands komen uit Groot-Brittannië, en zijn zoals eerder aangegeven Genesis, Soft Machine, Gentle Giant, Jethro Tull, King Crimson, Pink Floyd en Yes. **Het werk van Jethro Tull, en dan met name van 1969 tot 1976, wordt ook tot de prog-rock gerekend, alhoewel ze duidelijk meer apart staan van de overige bands met een typische eigen stijl. *In Duitsland zijn bands als Eloy en Grobschnitt actief. In die tijd begonnen in Duitsland ook veel bands te experimenteren met rock en elektronica; al deze Duitse experimentele en progressieve Duitse bands worden vaak onder het subgenre Krautrock geplaatst. *In Nederland zijn Kayak, Supersister, Alquin en Earth & Fire belangrijke namen. Daarnaast is de Nederlandse band Focus ook internationaal zeer populair en ook Finch wordt internationaal nog steeds gewaardeerd. Het latere werk van The Gathering, vanaf 1998, is ook gerelateerd aan de prog-rock, maar zou meer in de subgenres progressieve metal en wellicht spacerock thuishoren. *In België zijn er bands zoals Machiavel en Cos. Ook latere experimentele groepen als Univers Zero en Panopticum (band) worden in de ruime zin tot prog-rock gerekend. *Ook andere landen zoals Italië kenden hun succesvolle groepen met vaak een aparte stijl. Enkele succesvolle artiesten waren Premiata Forneria Marconi, Banco del Mutuo Soccorso en Le Orme. *In de Verenigde Staten en Canada komen prog-rockbands weinig voor, een uitzondering is het Amerikaanse Happy The Man. Prog-rock vermengd met hardrock-invloeden zijn Rush, Saga, Kansas, The Tubes, Crack the Sky en Styx. Subgenres en bijbehorende bands Binnen de klassieke progressieve rock worden vaak nog de verscheidene subgenres of verwante genres beschouwd, zoals: *'Art rock': Net als Artpop is bij Artrock ook het artistieke geheel belangrijk. Het grote verschil is dat bij Artrock eigenlijk de klassieke rockband-opzet wordt gebruikt: elektrische gitaar, basgitaar en drums. Bij Artpop staan meer de keyboards en sampler op de voorgrond. Vaak betiteld men Artrock als perfectionistisch. De belangrijkste bands zijn vroege albums van The Alan Parsons Project, alsmede Barclay James Harvest, 10cc, Pink Floyd en Supertramp. *'Canterbury-scene': Hieronder wordt de aan jazz verbonden variant van progressieve rock bedoeld. De naam is afkomstig van de Engelse plaats Canterbury, waar deze muziekstroming zijn oorsprong vindt. Opmerkelijk is de typische Britse humor in de muziek. De belangrijkste bands zijn Caravan, Soft Machine, Henry Cow en Quiet Sun. *'Eclectic Prog': Progressive Rock gebaseerd met invloeden van allerlei andere muzieksoorten en periodes, zoals middeleeuwse muziek. Deze muzieksoort heeft vaak aparte maatsoorten en ontoegankelijke riffs of zang, ook is de muziek vaak erg krachtig en is het één van de meest bombastische soorten prog rock. Misschien wel de grondlegger van Eclectic prog is de band King Crimson met hun debuutalbum In The Court Of The Crimson King. Het album was erg bombastisch, vernieuwend en enorm krachtig, waardoor het een inspiratiebron voor vele latere prog rock bands is gebleken. Enkele bands die bij het subgenre Eclectic prog thuis horen zijn King Crimson en Van Der Graaf Generator, de laatste kenmerkt zijn stijl door met gebruik van maar een klein aantal instrumenten een erg grootse en bombastische vertoning te maken. *'Krautrock': Deze variant komt uit Duitsland en ontstond in de late jaren 60 en vroege jaren 70. De Krautrock-scene omvat meerdere stromingen; bijvoorbeeld jazzrock en spacerock. De Krauts is een Engelse onofficiële term voor Duits. Bands die ook internationaal bekend zijn geworden zijn Amon Düül, Can, Faust, Kraftwerk en Neu!. *'Math-Rock': Dit is een redelijk onbekende vorm van progressieve rock die in de jaren 90 tot bloei kwam, maar waar in de jaren zeventig en 80 ook al mee werd geëxperimenteerd, onder meer door Rush en King Crimson. De muziek wordt gedomineerd door riffs en duidelijk aanwezige ritmes, en het drumstel is het belangrijkste instrument. De maat is uitzonderlijk ingewikkeld (vandaar de naam; velen zien dit als "mathematisch") en atypisch; voorkomende maten zijn onder meer 11/8 en 13/8. De bekendste math-rockband is Shellac. *'Multi-instrumentalisten': Niet echt een genre, maar een groep muzikanten die veelal hun platen zelf inspelen. Vaak hebben de platen een symfonisch- en/of progressief karakter en zijn vaak geheel instrumentaal. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn Mike Oldfield, David Arkenstone, Klaus Schulze, Andreas Vollenweider. *'Neo-Prog': Met Neo-Prog wordt de heropleving van de klassieke progressieve rock bedoeld. Bijna alle bands uit dit genre zijn in de jaren 80 ontstaan en hebben bands als Yes, Genesis en King Crimson als voorbeeld. Wel zijn de composities vaak wat eenvoudiger en gebruikt men modernere instrumenten. Dit populaire genre heeft als belangrijkste vertegenwoordigers Marillion, Asia, IQ, Pendragon en Saga. *'Progressive metal': Dit genre ontstond uit de progressieve rock eind jaren 80. Er worden invloeden vanuit de heavy metal verwerkt in de muziek. Het is vaak virtuoos en complex. Bands zijn Opeth, Dream Theater, Ayreon, Fates Warning, Porcupine Tree en Pain Of Salvation. *'Post-rock': Post-rock is een doorontwikkeling van de rockmuziek, en invloeden van de progressieve rock overneemt. Vaak zijn het zeer lange atmosferische muziekstukken, gespeeld in de klassieke rock-opzet. Belangrijke bands zijn Godspeed You! Black Emperor, Mogwai en Talk Talk. *'Retro-Prog': Onder Retro-Prog voegt men de bands uit de jaren 90 samen die als voorbeeld de klassieke progressieve rock hebben. Deze wordt vaak wel op een moderne manier geïnterpreteerd. De bekendste bands zijn Spock's Beard, Änglagård, The Flower Kings, IZZ en Echolyn. *'RIO - Rock In Opposition': Onder RIO wordt progressieve rock verstaan die inspiratie put uit kamermuziek uit de jaren 20. Daarom wordt het ook wel Avant-Prog genoemd. Oorspronkelijk was RIO een beweging met een beperkt aantal bands, maar later heeft het begrip ook de betekenis van een genre of stijl gekregen. Belangrijke bands zijn Henry Cow, Univers Zero, Art Zoyd en Present. *'Spacerock': De oorsprong van dit genre ligt in de psychedelische rockmuziek van de late jaren 60. Het zijn vaak repetitieve muziekstukken met space klanken die een futuristische atmosfeer uitademen. Live wordt dit vaak ondersteund door omvangrijke lichtshows. Voorbeelden zijn vroege albums van Pink Floyd, alsmede Hawkwind en Gong. *'Symfonische rock': Symfonische Rock heeft veel invloeden van de klassieke muziek. Vaak zijn de nummers erg gevarieerd. Veel stukken van Emerson, Lake And Palmer en Yes zijn van dit genre. Knight Area is een Nederlandse vertegenwoordiger in de stroming. *'Zeuhl' Zeuhl heeft zich eigenlijk los van de progressieve rock ontwikkeld. Opvallend is de dominantie van het ritme in de muziek, repetitieve stukken en veelstemmige zang. De 'uitvinder' van het genre is de Franse band Magma. Sommige artiesten gingen in hun carrière meer bij een ander genre aanleunen, of definieerden een nieuw genre. Enkele van de krautrockgroepen zoals Tangerine Dream en Kraftwerk gaven bijvoorbeeld een aanzet tot elektronische muziek, Cluster kan ambient genoemd worden. Verschillende artiesten en groepen, zoals Gong op het eind van de jaren zeventig of Bill Bruford op zijn solowerk, hadden heel wat muziek met jazz-invloeden, en worden vaak bij de jazz-rock of fusion genoemd. Zie ook * Lijst van progressieve rockbands bevat een uitgebreidere lijst van artiesten die tot het progressieve rockgenre behoren, het genre beïnvloed hebben of ermee gerelateerd zijn. * Progwereld is een website waarop veel recencies en nieuwsberichten over progressieve rock te vinden zijn. Categorie:Progressieve rock